


Proud of You

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [114]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Mama Medda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You know, you try to act so tough, but I just know who you are, and I want you to know that I see you.  I see how smart you are, and how funny you are, and how brave you are, and I’m just so proud of you.  And I’m just so glad that you’re my kid.”





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Parenthood

Medda sighed as she watched Tony, her shining star, slip out of the apartment. He had been sunken into himself for the past several weeks and she felt helpless. He had always been her most independent kid, never actively sought out attention, and it often caused him to fade into the background. After all, between Charlie’s medical needs, all the meetings with Jack’s teachers and principals about his grades, and Romeo and Jane’s behavioral issues, as well as operating a theater, it was easy to let her only non-problem child do his own thing. There would be days were she was so busy, she wouldn’t see Racer until the blond had gone to bed.

She never needed to worry about his future. He was so bright and talented. She knew that he could do anything he wanted to do. She only worried a little about college for him and set aside a little extra for his schooling, factoring in the high probability of him being accepted by an Ivy League school. She knew he would do well in school, but she always hoped he would go into the dramatic arts. She had worked with many child actors in her time, but none as talented as her Tony. She enrolled him in the neighborhood dance studio and she knew he worked with the dancers that either came through her theater or were staple performers.

She made sure that Jack and Charlie had the younger two before following Tony, finding him on the roof.

Medda carefully approached him, saying, “You know...when I was your age, I slept with my cousin’s boyfriend.”

“Are you kidding?” Racer asked, turning to look at the woman who raised him.

“Yes,” Medda laughed, smiling at the chuckle Racer let out, “I didn’t do that. I smoked and drank a lot.”

Medda paused for a minute, taking in her middle child. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, making him look at her, “You know, you try to act so tough, but I just know who you are, and I want you to know that  _ I see you _ . I see how smart you are, and how funny you are, and how brave you are, and I’m just so  _ proud _ of you. And I’m just so _ glad _ that you’re my kid.”

“Thanks for coming for me.” Racer finally spoke, eyes shining, “I’m really glad you’re my mom.”

“Oh, kiddo,” Medda sighed, tugging him to her and hugging him tightly, “Now, you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I got invited to audition at Tisch,” Racer’s voice was soft, “I’m just nerous.”

“You didn’t say anything?! This is huge!”

“Mom, you have your hands full. Romeo is in the Principal’s office every other day, and when he isn’t, Smalls is. Then there’s Crutchie’s doctor’s appointments and Jack’s continuing melodrama - all on top of this theater. I didn’t want to add one more thing.”

“You’re my kid,” Medda fixed him with a look, “It’s my job to take on all my kids’ troubles. Now, I’m going to set aside two hours a day to work with you on your audition. Is Ms. Rosie working on it with you as well?”

“She’s adding another two hours at the studio for me, in addition to my usual class time.”

“So, that makes five hours a day,” Medda replied, “That feel like enough?”

Racer’s only response was to hug her again. Medda’s eyes widened in shock, Tony had never been one to initiate contact, but quickly returned the gesture.

“Now,” Medda instructed as Racer pulled away, “I think it’s time for bed. You have a test tomorrow. Are you ready?”

“I’m about two months ahead in all my classes.” Racer grinned in response.

“Of course you are.” Medda rolled her eyes fondly, “To bed with you.”

Racer laughed but obeyed, heading back to the door and inside.

Medda faced the door until it closed before she spun around and faced the city. She looked over the neighborhood she had been born and raised in, on the roof of the theater whose reputation she had built up enough that New Yorkers and tourists alike braved the neighborhood to come to. Not many people got out of this neighborhood, but her Tony was going to. She said a quick prayer for him before heading back into the chaos that was the apartment above the theater.


End file.
